trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scruffy
Scruffy is the second special Trimp encountered by the player. Said to be Fluffy's friend, Scruffy is met upon reaching the Radon Universe for the first time, and serves as the player's pet and aide for Universe 2. Scruffy will always be available in U2, and he can be accessed by hovering or clicking on the purple box in the upper-right corner of the Trimps box, to the left of the message board. Click on it to view detailed information about Scruffy. Leveling and Evolution Just like Fluffy, Scruffy can acquire EXP to level up, growing stronger and providing bonuses. The rate of EXP gain can be increased by clearing a higher zone, running a daily challenge, possessing the Scrufffocus Mastery, using a Plagued or Radiating Heirloom with Pet EXP, and building Knowledge Towers in the Player's Spire. The maximum level Scruffy can reach is Level 10, and he stops gaining EXP once he reaches this level. The formula for Scruffy's EXP gain is as below: :: Reward = a * b * c * d * e * f where * a''' = 2.5 (Base EXP) * '''b = (1.015 ^ (Zone * 3)) (Current Zone modifier) * c''' = (1 + (Challenge modifier in % / 100)) (Daily Challenge modifier) * '''d = (1 + (0.25 * bonus)) (Bonus from Scrufffocus Mastery) * e '= (1 + (EXP Bonus from Staff in % / 100)) ''(Plagued/Radiating Staff with Pet EXP equipped) * '''f = (1 + (0.15 * of Knowledge Towers in Your Spire)) (Bonus from Knowledge; the 0.15 can be increased with upgrades, up to 0.45) This is rewarded upon clearing a world zone. Another way of earning EXP would be to buy Bone Portals from the Bone Trader (highest EXP gained in a single run, excluding Daily Challenge bonus). Scruffy initially requires 1000 EXP to level up, and this increases by a factor of 4 every level. Once Scruffy reaches level 10, the player is given the option to evolve Scruffy. This causes Scruffy to lose most bonuses and reset back to level 0, but Scruffy resumes earning EXP and can gain additional attack bonuses and new bonuses upon levelling. The required EXP to level up, as well as the attack bonus provided, increases by a factor of 5x. The player can cancel the evolution at any time by clicking the "Abort Prestige" button in Scruffy's menu. Scruffy can evolve a maximum of 3 times (maximum being Evolution 3 Level 10). The following table shows the required EXP for Scruffy to level up: The tooltip below the EXP bar will indicate how many runs (up to the current world zone) it would take for Scruffy to level up. Fluff While Scruffy is able to gain EXP, the following messages may be shown (after the statement showing how much EXP he's earning per zone): *He's enjoying the grind. *He can't wait to get stronger. *He could probably use a shower. *He's growing up so fast. *His fur is looking healthy today. *He's feeling quite capable. *He still drools a bit in his sleep. *He loves a good game of fetch. *He's been practicing juggling. *He does a flip. *He's the only Trimp not scared by your campfire ghost stories. When Scruffy is at max level (Level 10), the following messages may be shown: *Scruffy's just chillin. *Scruffy can now predict the future, though he won't tell you what's going to happen. *Scruffy's looking pretty buff. *SCRUFFY SMASH *Scruffy's smelling great today. *Scruffy is a model Trimp. *Scruffy can do anything. *Scruffy once killed a Snimp with a well-timed insult. *Scruffy can juggle 3 dozen scientists without breaking a sweat. *Scruffy does a barrel roll. *Scruffy's thinking about writing a book. Bonuses The bonuses the player earns once Scruffy is at a certain evolution/level is shown in Scruffy's menu, along with the attack bonus. The list of bonuses are as shown in the following tables: Evolution 0 Evolution 1 Evolution 2 Evolution 3 With the Scrufffinity Mastery, Scruffy gains one extra bonus from the next level, without the corresponding attack bonus. For example, Scruffy at Evolution 2 Level 4 would grant an extra 50% critical chance to your Trimps. Changes *Scruffy was introduced together with the Radon Universe in patch 5.0. He was able to evolve up to Evolution 3 Level 10. See Also *Fluffy Category:About the game